powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Companionship
The power to form an allegiance/companions with animals/beasts. Sub-power of Beast Master. Variation of Companion Allegiance. Also Called *Animal Companion Control/Creation Capabilities The users can form a sacred and powerful union between user and animal companion, and they both tend to protect and care for one another and assist each other in multiple situations. Users can also share an empowering friendship so that they draw strength from and granting them the power to achieve anything and overcome potential obstacle in their way. The bond they have with their animals is purely sacred because of the pure love they have for one another and use it to synchronize each other and gain a variety of powers they use for themselves. Applications *Animal Empathy *Companion Connection *Undying Loyalty Variations *Dragon Companionship Associations *Animal Empowerment *Bond Empowerment *Entity Bonding *Fusion Empowerment *Guardianship *Nature Companionship *Spirit Animal Connection *Subordination Manipulation *Summoning *Team Combination *Zoolingualism Limitations * May not be able to make allies with certain animals (feral, savage, etc.) Known Users See Also: Loyal Animal Companion *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon); with Toothless *Hercules (Disney Hercules); with Pegasus *Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) *Owen Grady (Jurassic World); with velociraptors *Gertrude Yorkes (Marvel Comics); with Old Lace *James Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Eragon (Inheritance Cycle); with Saphira *Pokémon Trainers (Pokémon) **Ash Ketchum; with Pikachu *Newton Scamander (Harry Potter) *Spear (Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal); with Fang *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender); with Appa and Momo *Roku (Avatar: The Last Airbender); with his dragon *The Inuzuka Clan (Naruto); with their Ninja Hounds/ninken *DigiDestineds (Digimon); with digimons *Various characters (Dinosaur King); with dinosaurs **D-Team **Alpha Gang *Katherine/Mother Goose (The Guardians of Childhood); with Kailash *Skyloftians (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword); with their Loftwings. Gallery Darksiders War.jpg|All the horseman like War (Darksiders) have their own loyal stallions that serves them in situations needed. Hiccup and Toothless (HTTYD) Embrace.gif|Hiccup and Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) have a strong bond with each other and happily assist one another in... Hiccup and Toothless (HTTYD) Flying.gif|... flying through the skies... Alpha Toothless (HTTYD) and Hiccup.gif|... and lead armies of dragons through sheer friendship FCP.jpeg|As the Beast Master, Takkar (Far Cry Primal) has many animal companions on his side to aid him in his time of need. Jurassic-world-chris-pratt-owen-grady.jpg|Owen Grady (Jurassic World) made a strong bond with the "Raptor Squad" since they were babies creating a relationship with them. Eragon_(Inheritance_Cycle).gif|Dragon Riders like Eragon and dragons like Saphira (Inheritance Cycle) are lifelong companions. Ash Greninja Lumiose Conference.png|Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) has his... Pikachu, the Electric Mouse.gif|...Pikachu as his loyal companion on the road. Hercules Disney.png|Hercules (Disney Hercules) has had... Pegasus (Disney Hercules).gif|... Pegasus since they where both infants. inuzuka.png|The Inuzuka Clan's (Naruto) have a symbiotic relationship with their Ninja Hounds/ninken. Snow-white&animals.jpg|Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) has made a lot of friends with animals Wolverine_Origins_Vol_1_4_page_-_James_Howlett_(Earth-616).jpg|Since his youth, James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) has formed bonds with many wolf packs that he could relate to. Old Lace.jpg|Gertrude Yorkes (Marvel Comics) has the genetically-engineered Deinonychus named Old Lace, as her best friend. Scarm.jpg|Newton Scamander (Harry Potter) various of magical animal as his companions. DFFNT_Rinoa_Heartilly_Presentation_Screenshot.png|Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) has a close bond with her dog Angelo, the latter willingly helping her in combat. The D-Team and their dinosaurs.png|D-Team and their dinosaurs (Dinosaur King) Primal Spear.jpg|Spear (Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal) Loftwing_Artwork.png|Skyloftians like Link (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) are one half of a pair, bonding for life with their Loftwings and able to call upon them when needed. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power